


All mine.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodorange, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dom Edge, Dom Underfell Papyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Grinding, M/M, Make Out Session, Marking, PapyrusXPapyrus - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Sub Underswap Papyrus, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Vaginal Sex, after sex cuddles, marking kink, neck biting, papcest - Freeform, spiked penis, sub stretch, underfellxunderswap, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When you've been dating for a while there comes a time in your life that you find yourself wishing for more. Luckily Stretch has a partner, Edge, who is also wanting to do what he wants to do. All he needs now is to find his own way to let his mate know that he is indeed ready to take that next step in their relationship. Then comes the question of whether or not it will work like Stretch is oh so much hoping that it will. It all comes down to Edge.





	All mine.

Edge, Underfell Papyrus, and Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, have been in a relationship for awhile now. Neither of them had really believed that they would ever fall in love... And especially not with each other. They however found themselves falling deeper and deeper into love the more they hung out. They kept this up until they became head over heels in love. They have no plans of splitting apart anytime soon. 

Currently Stretch is relaxing sprawled out on the couch. He’s found a rather comfortable position on his back. He tilts his head back over the armrest to look to his edgy boyfriend as he walks past. “Hey babe want to do me a favour and get me some honey?” He questions in which the other snorts in slight laughter.

“You’ve got two legs and a soulbeat go get it yourself.” Edge sternly tells him slightly shaking his head.

Stretch gives his love a rather sad and disappointed look. “Aw come on fell I’m just too comfortable to get up.”

“Too bad for you then.” Edge wanders off to somewhere else in the house after that. As he begins walking away Stretch slightly tilts his head back down with a saddened whine. He however doesn’t look back. 

Stretch stays there for awhile just lazying around wishing that he had honey. He would have also settled for his hot partner to be with him on the couch. He feels like Edge is the real honey of his life’s after all. He jumps up to a sitting position when Edge just drops a bottle, his favourite which is the one shaped like a bear, on the couch. 

Edge lets out an annoyed huff as he does so and sits next to Stretch. “I swear you’re unbelievable at times.”

“Oh thank you! I love you Edge!” Stretch cries out happily about the honey. He leaps into his boyfriend hugging him.

“What the hell!?!” Edge slight screeches but he can’t find it in himself to lean away. He smiles to himself as Stretch begins kissing his cheek. He rather likes the attention from the other. He tilts his head back a little with a slight red magical blush as Stretch’s kisses move towards his neck.

Stretch is moving as he kisses the other settling on his lap. He places himself on the other so he’s positioned on Edges crotch like he’s about to be fucked. His mouth moves as he tilts his head opening his mouth gently biting at Edges neck. 

Edges blush worsens but he can’t help himself in exposing some more of his neck for the other. “Damn it.” He curses only to release a slight gasp of pleasure at Stretch’s grinding. He can feel not only the others pussy forming but the others sacrum bumping against his crotch. He finds that both together, along with the gentle biting that could be considered nipping, are creating his hard cock to form. He feels the need to just take the other grow inside of him until he can’t take it anymore. He grabs Stretch and throws him down onto the couch. 

Stretch is now laying on his back with his head leaning against the armrest. He has an orange magical blush on his cheeks.

As Edge moves to be over top of him the honey bottle falls to the floor completely forgotten. “Was this all just a way for you to ask for sex?” He questions placing his hands on either side of Stretch on the couch by the armrest.

Stretch slightly smirks up at him. “Maybe.” He responds with a slight sing song voice in the way to imply that Edge is correct.

Edge almost wants to laugh after hearing the confirmation on this. “You could have just asked normally.” He adds as he leans in closer. He brings their teeth together in a kiss as both of them close their eyes. 

The two of them even get their tongues involved. They of course may seem like they are fighting for dominance but Stretch is following Edges lead. They know that during such intimate moments like this Stretch just loves to submit to Edge. 

Edge is the first to break the kiss between them as he raises himself. His summoned tongue hanging out, like Stretch’s own is, and the string of saliva connecting their tongues breaks. He is quick to remove Stretch’s pants and sweater. He finds the other isn’t wearing anything underneath. He slightly swallows harshly since they put their tongues back into their mouths. He can easily read into it that Stretch has been planning to have sex with him for... Who knows how long today. He grabs his soon to be lover after dropping the clothes unintentionally onto the bottle of honey. He turns him around getting him on his hands and knees. He removes his own clothing.

Stretch glances back at Edge watching him lustfully as the other strips. He feels a wave of heat go down his body, to his throbbing pussy, at the sight of the large cock with spikes on the bottom. He wiggles his ass rather invitingly to the other.

Edge releases a possessive and lustful growl. He lunges forward mounting his mate. 

Stretch turns away to look forward with his eyes closed to go with his slight moan. He never thought he’d love the feeling of Edge mounting him as much as he does. His soul glows and beats hard in excited anticipation of what he knows is coming next. He releases a few more moans as Edge starts by rubbing his cock against his pussy. He can feel the cock sliding between the folds of his pussy. He knows that since it’s the top side the cock he desires won’t go inside of him... Yet. He bucks his hips with a plea filled whimper to the other.

Edge slightly laughs at this and leans forward keeping his hands on Stretch’s hip bones. He is know blanketing himself over his mate. He has his mouth close to the one side of Stretch’s head. “You want that badly?” He slightly whispers to the other who nods softly. “Fine. I’ll give you what you desire.” He shifts his hips until his cock is now lined up to enter the moist pussy. He pushes in making Stretch gasp at the stretch his pussy is making around the others cock. He sinks himself fully inside before stopping to give the other a moment to adjust.

Stretch wills himself to relax around the cock inside of himself. He loves the feeling of being stretched out, and the spikes on the bottom of the penis make it even better. He is sure that those spikes will make it even better than any dildo he’s ever used. He nods after a moment and Edge begins pulling back before thrusting inside again. He moans out a little loudly, glad that they are alone as Red, Underfell Sans, and Blue, Underswap Sans, went out to Undertale for the day. 

Edges thrusts start out slow and deep then move on to harder and faster. He loves the change in volume of the moans from Stretch as he does this. He soon finds himself pounding into Stretch. His mouth opening to spill his thoughts without a filter. “Fuck baby. You must really enjoy being treated like this. Being mounted and mated by another version of yourself. Hah. Ah. Your pussy keeps sucking me in and it’s so wet. You want me to cum inside you. Mm. Don’t you. Fill you up full with my magic seeds until you can’t take anymore. Making sure they go so deep inside of you that your body keeps it in. So none leak out.” He listens to Stretch’s moans that become more lustful. 

Stretch has even begun bucking back against Edge trying to keep up with the pace. His pussy tightening up at the images what Edge is saying brings up. 

“Yeah that’s right. You are getting off to the idea that I could mark you in the most intimate way possible. Make sure everyone knows you’re mine. Mine to have.” Edge begins moving his head down towards Stretch’s spine and back of his neck. “Mine to mount. Mine to mate.” He pauses a moment to lick Stretch’s spine right under the back of his neck. “Mine to mark.” He starts to nibble along the back of his neck. “Mine to claim.” He finally bites down hard onto the back of Stretch’s neck. He enjoys the rather loud moan at this. He also makes sure that he isn’t hurting Stretch, but that his bite is hard enough to help hold him in place. He groans against the back of the others neck. He is getting so close to cumming and he wants to do it as deep inside as he can. 

“Mm! Ah yes! Edge! Fill me up!” Stretch moans out his eyes each have a wide orange heart shape on each of them. “Mark me! Claim me as yours!”

Edge lets out a rumbling growl upon hearing such words, and he keeps pounding him. He thrusts in as hard and deep as he can before cunning. His cock slightly increasing in size as he does so, thus the spikes hook onto Stretch though the other seems to love it. He knows that he won’t be able to pull out until he finishes cumming. So he moves his hands and arms to embrace Stretch. He shifts them to lay down cuddling on the couch. He makes sure to do so carefully so as to not hurt his now lover. 

Stretch snuggles against him clearly very tired from all of that. “Mm. You’re still cumming.” He mumbles sleepily as Edge lets go of the back of his neck. 

Edge gently clanks his teeth against his mates skull. “It’ll be okay. I’ll pull out when done. Go ahead and get some rest. You’ve earned it.”

With that a tired Stretch drifts off; with a pleasured sound at the fact that he’s being filled with the others cum. 

“Sleep well my darling.” Edge whispers quietly only having slightly pulled away from kissing his skull. “I love you.”

The end.


End file.
